Lágrimas de Kagome
by DanyMoon
Summary: Kagome está vivenciando uma incerteza com relação a seus sentimentos e precisa descobrir o que realmente sente por Inuyasha. Agora, mais uma incerteza invade sua mente e coração: quem seria a escolhida de Inuyasha? Kikyou ou Kagome?


Obs-1.: Essa é uma pequena (ou talvez não...) história que retrata o amor de uma das personagens que eu mais gosto no Anime "Inuyasha": Kagome. Espero que todos gostem!

LÁGRIMAS DE KAGOME 

CAPÍTULO 1- MEU GRANDE AMOR

O dia amanhecera. Lá estavam eles, acordando mais uma vez, depois de passarem a noite no frio e no rígido chão. Kagome, que foi a primeira a acordar, esfregou os olhos, espreguiçou-se, e olhou para o meio-youkai que se encontrava dormindo levemente ao seu lado. Como ele era belo! Apesar de seu jeito teimoso e orgulhoso, no fundo de seu coração, ela podia ver que se encontrava um menino triste e solitário que sofrera a infância toda por causa do preconceito. Era um meio-youkai, sim. Mas, o que isso importava? Ela sabia que ele faria de tudo para salvá-la se estivesse em perigo. Confiava em sua pessoa. Brigavam feio, às vezes, mas tudo fazia parte da amizade e do convívio.

Estavam em uma missão perigosa. Encontrar os fragmentos da jóia... Não era uma tarefa fácil. Milhões e milhões de quilômetros teriam de percorrer, vilões teriam de enfrentar... Tudo era muito cansativo. Já não estava tão animada, seu desejo maior era de nunca ter entrando naquele poço. Ou não. Não, esse não era seu desejo. Afinal, se não tivesse entrado na Era Feudal, jamais teria conhecido aquele meio-youkai que tanto admirava.

Inuyasha acordou e percebeu que Kagome o olhava pensativa.

— O que foi, Kagome?- perguntou ele com seu jeito de sempre.

— Nada, Inuyasha.- ela virou o rosto e se retirou. Caminhou até um rio que estava bem próximo dali e olhou seu reflexo na água. Era bonita, sim. Mas... Não se achava atraente.- Eu sou uma idiota...- e sentou-se na grama fresca.

Alguns minutos depois, Inuyasha chegou carregando sua bicicleta e sua mochila nas costas. Ele podia perceber que alguma coisa estava diferente em Kagome. Estava distante, pensativa... O que estaria acontecendo?

— Me diz, Kagome!- exigiu ele- O que você tem?

— Eu já disse. Não é nada.- repetiu ela, olhando para o céu aberto.

Estendeu-se um longo silêncio entre os dois. Ela não queria dizer, mas ele precisava descobrir. O que, afinal de contas, a atormentava tanto? Precisava dizer algo para quebrar aquele gelo que predominava na situação.

— Sabe, Kagome...Eu estive pensando...Onde será que Kikyou está nesse momento? E o que estará fazendo?

Kagome abaixou o rosto e olhou para a grama. De seus olhos rolaram pequenas lágrimas de tristeza. Kikyou... É sempre a Kikyou... Por que Inuyasha não parava de pensar nela? Por que não se conformava com o fato de que ela está morta e que quer matá-lo a qualquer custo? Seria burrice? Ingenuidade? Ignorância? Teimosia? Ou... Amor? Sim... Só podia ser isso. Ele amava Kikyou com todas as forças. Mais e mais lágrimas começaram a cair de seu rosto. Aceitar a idéia de que estaria ficando para trás era... a pior coisa que teria de enfrentar.

O meio-youkai percebeu que Kagome chorava e que, agora, chegava a dar pequenos soluços baixos. Ele abraçou-a para consolá-la. Tinha certeza de que a jovem menina não agüentava mais sofrer naquela Era. Todas as armadilhas feitas por Narak; a morte que batia na porta de seu coração todas as vezes que o via... Era tudo um pesadelo forte demais para uma jovem de quinze anos.

— Não precisa se preocupar, Kagome. Eu estou com você. Sei que derrotar o Narak não será uma coisa fácil, mas... Você precisa ser forte. Precisa reagir, não pode desanimar. Tenho certeza de que, se ficarmos juntos, tudo terminará bem.- disse ele abraçando-a mais intensamente.

— Inuyasha, seu bobo... Você não entende, não é?- Kagome livrou-se dos braços de Inuyasha e se retirou mais uma vez. Correu até chegar ao poço e observou: foi ali... bem ali que tudo começou. Foi naquele poço que sua vida começara a sofrer uma mudança tremenda.- Inuyasha... Por que você precisa ser assim?

Agora sabia, agora tinha certeza de que sentia algo por ele. E era algo muito especial, que nunca sentira antes. O amava... Sim... O amava profundamente, mesmo sabendo do interesse dele por Kikyou. O que fazer? O que fazer para continuar vivendo ao seu lado, sentindo seu cheiro, sabendo que, enquanto a olha, só pensa naquela sacerdotisa Kikyou? Como lidar com a angústia e a dor que sofria seu coração?

Chorava. Chorava por não poder resistir. Por saber que não tinha a menor chance contra aquela sacerdotisa. Aquela que fora capaz de roubar o seu grande amor...

FIM DO 1º CAPÍTULO

CAPÍTULO 2- PURO "DIO!

Kikyou... Kikyou... Aquela sacerdotisa... Por quê? Por que ela sempre estava presente nas memórias de Inuyasha? E por que ele mesmo, depois de tudo, era capaz de amá-la? Isso é um fato inaceitável! Como é possível alguém se apaixonar por uma pessoa que só deseja a sua morte? Como?

Kagome olhava para o fundo do poço e suas lembranças começaram a fluir na sua mente. Sango... Miroku...Eles se davam tão bem (apesar das taradisses do monge...)... Por que Inuyasha não era doce com sua pessoa? Por que gostava de irritá-la? A odiava tanto assim? Não. Odiar, não. Ele sempre a salvara quando precisara de ajuda... Sempre procurou estar por perto quando estava triste... Mas, então... Por que ele não se comportava de um jeito mais amigo, menos orgulhoso e teimoso? Porque essa era a sua personalidade. Kagome imediatamente percebeu que isso ela não poderia mudar. Esse era o jeito dele. Deveria aceitá-lo como é, mesmo tendo tantos defeitos.

Shippou...Seu avô... sua mãe, que sempre a compreendia... Eles pareciam tão distantes agora... Certamente, porque as duas únicas pessoas que estavam pulsando em seu cérebro eram Kikyou e Inuyasha.

De repente, por entre as matas, Kagome pôde ouvir um pequeno barulho. Alguém se aproximava. Inuyasha... Estaria com a intenção e dar-lhe um susto? Não era hora para brincadeiras!

— Senta!

Nada. Nenhum estrondo ou nem mesmo um gemido. Então... Se não era Inuyasha... Quem seria? Kagome começou a ficar assustada. Sango e Miroku não seriam. Afinal, ambos haviam voltado para o vilarejo de Sango para fazerem reparos no osso voador. Shippou também não seria. Estava na casebre da velha Kaede. Kagome olhava para os lados, mas não via ninguém. Quem perturbava-lhe a privacidade que tanto prezava?

— Menina... Então, está tão atormentada e confusa com seus pensamentos que consegue me confundir com aquele idiota do Inuyasha?

Aquela voz... Não era possível... Não naquele momento...

— KIKYOU!

— Acertou.- confirmou a sacerdotisa- Vejo que estava chorando. Posso ver ainda algumas pequenas lágrimas em seu rosto. Diga-me, o que a fez ficar tão triste assim? Talvez... Seria um certo meio-youkai que conhecemos?

Kagome sentiu um forte frio na barriga. A mulher causadora de tanta dúvida em sua cabeça, aquela que impede Inuyasha de notar sua presença... Estava agora diante de seus olhos.

Imediatamente, a jovem de quinze anos, Kagome, pôde sentir toda a sua tristeza, angústia, sofrimento, formar algo que nunca sentira antes com tamanha intensidade por ninguém (nem mesmo por Narak!): puro ódio. "dio daquela sacerdotisa! É ela quem faz Inuyasha sofrer por amor. E agora, esse mesmo sentimento havia invadido seu jovem coração. Precisava acabar com isso. Precisava por um fim a todo o seu conflito interior.

— Eu vou matar você!!- ameaçou Kagome, segurando seu arco e flecha, apontando para a sacerdotisa.

— Ha, ha...Não me faça rir, menina. Por acaso esqueceu que já estou morta?

— Mas... Está aqui!! Bem aqui, na minha frente!! Isso mostra que posso matá-la novamente!! E enviar você de volta para o lugar de onde jamais deveria ter saído!! Nesse momento, nada me impede de obter o que eu quero!!!

Kagome, imediatamente, lançou sua flecha em Kikyou. Contudo, antes que pudesse atingi-la, uma rajada poderosa destruiu a flecha. Aquela rajada era... A Ferida do Vento!! Sem a menor dúvida! Inuyasha... Ele havia usado a Tesaiga para salvar a Kikyou...

Kagome sentiu se corpo congelar por dentro. O que estava fazendo? Perdera totalmente o controle! Como pôde ter se deixado levar pelo ódio que sentia? Poderia ter cometido uma loucura! Algo que jamais imaginara ser capaz de fazer. Inuyasha... Sim, ele significava muito. Apesar de ter salvo sua "rival amorosa", agora via o quanto ele era especial. Mais uma vez, mostrara o caminho certo. Mais uma vez a salvara. Desta vez, da loucura, da dominação pelo ódio. Ela não o merecia. Não depois do que tentara fazer.

Kagome caiu sobre o chão fresco e pôs-se a chorar. Cada vez mais e mais intensamente. Inuyasha agora abraçava Kikyou. Ele estava aliviado por ter conseguido livrá-la daquela flecha. Era a sua escolhida. Preferia Kikyou. Kagome precisava aceitar isso.

O meio-youkai se aproximou de Kagome e pôs a mão em seu ombro. A jovem levantou a cabeça e olhou profundamente em seus olhos. Aqueles olhos... Como eram belos e expressivos! Nunca parara para ver como transmitiam uma segurança, uma autoconfiança incrível! Ele provavelmente sabia a verdade sobre seus sentimentos. Podia ler isso em seus olhos amarelos.

— Eu sempre estarei com você, Kagome. Custe o que custar. Você é realmente muito importante para mim. É uma pessoa incrível, muito especial.

— Obrigada, Inuyasha.

Kagome estava feliz, muito feliz. Finalmente podia compreender que no amor não há limites fantásticos. Podia sentir que cada vez o amava mais, mas sem sentir ódio por ninguém.

O meio-youkai sentia-se ainda dividido. Olhava para a Kikyou, logo depois para Kagome... Quem seria sua verdadeira paixão? Uma mulher que o odiava e desejava acima de tudo sua morte; ou aquela que sempre esteve a seu lado, sendo sua fiel amiga e companheira, apesar das brigas e confusões que apareciam sem avisar? Não podia mais se enganar. Kikyou era uma paixão, sim, isso ele não podia negar. Mas, era uma paixão passada cuja chama não acendia mais. Há muito tempo estava enganado a si mesmo, criando esperanças à algo impossível. Com Kagome era diferente. Com ela, ele podia sentir a doçura de seu coração que chorava e implorava por ele. Podia ver que sempre esteve ao lado daquela que realmente amava, mas que nunca dera-se conta disso. Havia errado. Iria consertar todos os erros, as confusões e ilusões que criara em sua mente.

Em um gesto doce e delicado, Inuyasha se aproximou ainda mais de Kagome e deu-lhe um leve beijo em seus lábios macios e rosados. Em seguida, abraçou-a com muito carinho e delicadeza. Estavam unidos, estavam juntos em um momento que ambos esperavam por muito tempo, sem saber.

Kikyou percebeu que não podia competir com o amor que Kagome transmitia. Não estava interessada no amor de Inuyasha, mas sim, em sua morte. Sabia que aquela jovem inexperiente tinha muita coisa a aprender, a vida ainda reservava muitas surpresas. Resolveu seguir seu caminho e deixou, enfim, o casal a sós. Sua vingança seria realizada em outra ocasião.

Kagome abraçava fortemente Inuyasha, tinha muito amor em seu coração. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Era um verdadeiro sonho. Um sonho real. Um sonho que a fez se sentir bem consigo mesma e com o mundo. Tinha certeza de seus sentimentos e o que eles representavam em sua vida. Finalmente podia notar como estava enganada ao pensar que Inuyasha preferira Kikyou. Ele a amava, sim, mas era um amor diferente. Que já estava desgastado. Seu coração, na verdade, estava voltado para a pessoa que o acompanhava em uma missão perigosa. Kagome Higurashe. Sim, ele a amava.

Sob a luz do Sol, que iluminava e destacava o casal apaixonado, Kagome chorou mais uma vez. Não de tristeza, sofrimento, dor ou angústia. Mas sim, por estar finalmente feliz com aquele que amava. Suas lágrimas, por fim, nada mais eram do que lágrimas de felicidade.

FIM

Obs.: Fãs de Kikyou, por favor, controlem sua raiva!! Esse fic era um especial Kagome/Inuyasha!! Desculpe por não ter avisado antes! Caso estejam com raiva de mim, ou se gostaram assim mesmo, mandem uma mensagem dizendo sobre o que acharam da história, viu? Eu vou ficar muito agradecida!


End file.
